Jake x reader Swim party
by astrophobicIrony
Summary: Jake's chapter


A dark green, skull themed bikini…..  
You jumped up and walked to your bathroom to change, texting Jake and telling him to come over so he could give you an opinion on something.  
When you left the bathroom you found Jake sitting on your bed with (f/n), you cleared your throat to get his attention and both of them turned to you. A blush grew on his face as he looked you up and down, "(y-y/n)! t-that looks stunning on you!" you smiled and turned around, showing it off, "isn't it awesome! The theme and everything!" he smiled and stood, pulling his keys out of his pocket, "might I drive you to the party?" you giggled and smiled at him, "sure, let me put on some pants first."  
After finding a pair of black slacks to wear, you allowed Jake to escort you to his car and drive you to the party. When the two of you pulled up, Jake walked around and opened the door for you, "thanks Jake!" you stepped out and walked inside, Jake following you.  
-in the circle of game like doom—  
So, everyone decided that a big game of truth or dare was in order, you were sitting next to Jake. After Karkat was finished hugging Gamzee he glared at you, "TRUTH OR DARE (y/n)?" you looked over at Jake who mouthed, 'dare'. You shrugged, "dare I guess." Obliviously Karkat had been waiting for this moment because a very sadistic grin appeared on his features, "ok (y/n), I dare you, to wrestle Jake. Whoever wins gets whatever they want from the loser." You looked over at Jake and smiled, "it's on."  
Without any warning, you tackled Jake to the ground and pinned him; of course, his constant strife's with brobot gave him an advantage. He pushed you off and stood up, grabbing for you with a smile on his face. You ducked and ran outside, jumping over a few chairs and kicking up grass. You were taken by surprise when Jake came at you from the side and tackled you into the water. You came up next to him and glared, splashing him with water before swimming to the edge and pulling yourself out, "my pants are soaked!" you gestured to your slacks which were starting to sag on your hips from the water, you pulled them off and threw them onto a nearby chair and watched Jake come out of the water, stripping out of his wet clothes so he was wearing only swim trunks. The two of you squared off again, rolling in the grass and trying to pin the other down. Finally you were straddling Jake and had him pinned, he tapped the ground in defeat and smiled up at you, "that was sure a lot of fun…" you two were panting quickly, "y-yeah…." You slumped slightly, enjoying the rest until a voice drifted over, "SO (y/n)? WHAT ARE YOU GOING TO MAKE HIM DO?" you looked down at the now blushing Jake below you and smiled.  
"Jake English, since I won, I declare that you must kiss me." His eyes widened and he squirmed a bit beneath you, "b-but that would be your first kiss! I don't want to take that from you!" you grinned and moved back so he could sit up. "But I WANT you to be my first kiss." The two of you were blushing a bright red now, your breathing had slowed and the breeze made the two of you shiver slightly. "If that's what you want (y/n) I'm more than happy to comply." He moved forward and kissed you lightly.  
You wrapped your arms around his neck and pulled him closer to you, cursing the moment when you pulled away to breathe. You stood up and offered Jake a hand up, the blush still bright on your face. He took your hand and stood quickly. Multiple wolf whistles came from the house and you turned to the watching crowd, "may I drive you home?" you looked up at Jake and nodded, "that would be nice."  
-after an awkwardly quiet drive home—  
Jake walked you up to your front porch, "well…that was fun." You nodded and played with your keys, "yeah it was...Hey, do you want to come in? You have some clothes here you can change into." He nodded and followed you inside, the two of you changing clothes and then sitting on the couch.  
"hey (y/n)?" you looked over at Jake who was sitting upside down on the couch, his hair hanging down, "yeah Jake?" he sat up and looked over at you, "what you asked of me at the party….why?" you blushed and sank into the couch, "well…I just wanted to know what it was like to kiss someone." He turned his body so he was facing you, his confusion plane on his face, "but why me? Why not one of the others? Why not your crush?" Jake knew that you had a crush, he just didn't know who yet. You sighed and looked down at your lap, "but I did kiss my crush."  
A silence hung in the air as Jake thought of what you said. "W-wait…you like me?" you nodded slowly and looked over at him, taking a deep breath, "yes Jake…I do.." he smiled and hugged you, "that's great! I like you too (y/n)!" you hugged him back, shocked. When he pulled away he had a bright smile on his face, "so, (y/n), will do me honors of being my girlfriend?" you nodded happily and hugged him again.


End file.
